The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The technology is related to a security monitoring system including a sensor or security monitoring device (e.g., a portable sensor, a camera, etc.) and a bracket, which system can be positioned for monitoring indoor/outdoor activities. The bracket is easy to use and allows the sensor to be continuously adjusted to various positions to cover a wide range of views of a monitored area.
A monitoring system is often configured to direct a sensor to an area of interest by mounting/attaching the sensor to a bracket. The sensor is usually screwed or bolted to the bracket so that the sensor is tilted and panned at a particular angle. The sensor may be repositioned by unscrewing or prying open the mechanism using a tool. As such, adjusting the position of the sensor can be cumbersome and time-consuming and accurately fine-tuning the sensor is also very challenging. It is very important to have a stable, adjustable mounting bracket that allows a flexible positioning and orientation of the sensor.